


Be Still

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuddling with Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Some late-night cuddles with Charlie :)
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Be Still

The flicker of light forced your eyes to flutter open; you lifted your head off of the soft pillow slightly to see a dark shadow strolling into the bedroom. Charlie shook off his coat, placing it on the leather chair by the bed before walking over to your side and crouching down until he was eye level with you. The feeling of Charlie softly caressing your cheek with the back of his rough hands startled you awake as he brushed loose strands of your hair behind your ear.

“Hey.” He spoke in a low voice, slipping his finger under your bra strap, softly running it along the skin there. “These look good.” Charlie softly smiled at you, noticing you were wearing your lounge underwear set he got you for Christmas, conveniently leaving little to the imagination.

“Thank you.” You softly murmured, barely able to keep your eyes open. You turned to lay on your chest, hugging the pillow under you and adjusting the duvet so that your back was revealed to him. Charlie was entranced, letting his fingers wander from your bra strap to skim over your newly exposed skin, tracing your every curve all while sending shivers down your spine. His stare lingered on your every move, watching you react under his touch before slowly withdrawing his hand and stepping away to the foot of the bed.

Charlie began to discard his clothes, placing them on the chair where the coat was thrown when he first arrived. Once stripped to only his briefs, he crawled into bed and nestled in next to you. His arm wrapped around you, pulling your back flush against his chest, reveling in the warmth emanating from you. His nose grazed your shoulder while his hand sunk under the covers, caressing the soft flesh of your tummy.

“I missed you.” He whispered into your hair as he moved your hair to the side and placed delicate kisses on the tender skin on the side of your neck. You faintly whimpered when you felt his hand cup your breast lightly—suddenly feeling his half-hard erection poking at your backside from under his briefs. You turned around, needing to feel more of him before Charlie stopped you.

“It’s alright. I just want to hold you.” You sighed deeply at his response. Both of you wanting more but being too exhausted to do anything about it. Any other night, you would’ve been a mess of tangled limbs, taking the time to worship each other, but tonight, holding each other like this was enough. It wasn’t long before the comfort from the bare touch of each other’s skin was enough for both of you you to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
